Always and Forever
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: The Doctor has always been a guy, but not for long... Plz R&R I know it's a lil Dif. but I hope u still like it!
1. Goodbye but not for long

_"No, Doctor!!" Martha cried clutching him in her arms "Doctor please.. don't. You can't die.." she sobbed._

_"It will all be ok. I'll be back, I'd never leave you…" he whispered and his last breathe was drawn…_

_That was the last time Martha saw the doctor..._

"We have a patient down in ward 2 requesting to see you. A smith?" The doctor looked at her. _'No... it couldn't be. Could it?'_ Martha ran down stairs to the ward before the other doctor could say anything more. She flung the doors open and everyone looked around in suprise. She searched the hall frantically with her eyes trying to spot him but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked along the beds reading their names; Marcum, Lathem, Cook, Adams, **Smith!! **She looked up to find a yound woman of about 25-35 years of age. She had Wavy brown hair and blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Smith?" Martha finally managed to say hoping to all god there was a mix up with the names.

"Mary Smith" the girl held out her hand for Martha to shake which she took and limply shook. Mary could tell she was disapointed that it was her and not someone else.

"Who did you expect?" Mary asked with a smug smile and an all knowing look in her eye. It was that look in her eye, that smile, it was all so familiar to Martha. She sighed and looked down at the girl.

"Just an old friend... open wide" she reached forward to look inside the girls mouth but nothing really seemed wrong with her "Mary are you sure your sick?" Martha asked.

"I'm just here to see you. Thought I'd travel to the third solar system for a bit and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I mean it's a little lonely with out" Mary gave her a wink and was pleased at the shocked look on Martha's face. Martha reached forward to touch her cheek still not believing this could be real.

"But how?... you died and, your a girl?" She blurted out and Mary laughed but was happy she new it was her.

"Time lords never die, I just come back in another body. I must say I've never come back as a girl before though... it's slightly odd" he rambled happily "It was a bit of a shock but... what?" he saw the look on her face, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Doctor!!" she cried squeezing her in a tight hug "I missed you..."

**What do you think?? Please review if you want me to continue...**

** 3333 **


	2. The Emerald Planet

Martha sat in a corner of the tardis and thought. Could this really be happening. She watched the new doctor wander happily around getting ready for their next trip to outer space, with her chocolate brown hair flowing behind her as she rushed from once place to another. Martha had to re-think all her feelings for the doctor. She.. loved him. Or her she should really say. What was she supposed to do now the doctor was a girl?

"Come on Martha, get up. Where almost here anywhere" the doctor smiled at her sweetly.

"Where exactly is here again?" Martha asked rising off her feet and following the doctor to the door.

"Well the 3rd solar system off course, just like I said" she grinned and flung open the doors. Martha sighed, it was beautiful... The had what looked like a sun but it shone a golden pink with flickers of purple and orange dazzling light. It was like a sunset only a hundred times more glorious, setting across the solar systems and setting the planets aglow with its soft light. She smiled and reached out to tough a small star twinkling in front of her but the doctors hand reached out and grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. Stalic-light, beautiful aren't they? But full of little electrodes all powered up. They'd fry your hand off" the Doctor stated with a cheery smile as she stared out at the wonders of the universe happily. Martha looked up at this new girl that stood before her and smiled, it was almost back to normal...

"Ohhh, what's that?" Martha wondered aloud at a brilliant green planet spinning towards them. The Doctor turned to face Martha, flicking her chocolate locks over her shoulder, and flashed her a smile.

"Well let's take a look, ai?" she grinned and ran back to the tardis and started entering the coordinates. The Tardis started to shake as it took off, through time and space. It stopped with a thump that almost knocked Martha over and the Doctor ran to the entrance and flung the doors open. On a long valley of deep green crystals that shone in the light of it's two vibrant suns. Martha gasped as she reached the door and stared out at the new planet. A rush of adrenalin came over her as it always did when they reached somewhere, somewhere new and different and amazing.

"Well this looks nice, doesn't it? Good for mining I'd say, Hmm... Ahhh Monopyrite off course! Gorgeous stuff. Makes for nice jewlery too" the Doctor grinned as he held a piece of the rock in his hand. Caustiously, Martha took a step outside onto it's slippery surface of polished rock.

**Sorry it's short again. What do you think?? Plz review!! Sory about my spelling and grammar btw. Not one of my strong points... lol**


End file.
